Preparatoria
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: La Preparatoria, Un lugar donde todas clase de experiencias te pueden suceder.Alegría Y tristeza, Una combinación muy común, Seguida por los Celos y los malos entendidos. En su Primer Día Todo puede suceder. Y más si llegas en un Auto Deportivo Junto con el Capitán del Equipo de Básquet. Y que tus amigos resultan más sobreprotectores y celosos de lo que imaginabas. Completo dentro.


Summary:

La Preparatoria, Un lugar donde todas clase de experiencias te pueden suceder. Alegría Y tristeza, Una combinación muy común, Seguida por los Celos y los malos entendidos. Y este es el caso de Sakura Haruno. Una chica que acaba de salir de la Secundaria y que llegara a una nueva etapa de su vida La Preparatoria. En su Primer Día Todo puede suceder. Y más si llegas en un Auto Deportivo Junto con el Capitán del Equipo de Básquet. Y que tus amigos resultan más sobreprotectores y celosos de lo que imaginabas A ella siempre le ha gustado uno de sus mejores amigos Sasuke Uchiha pero nunca se lo ha dicho y ahora en una series de Situaciones Se sabrán sus sentimientos. ¿Pero de Sakura? Mal Entendidos Y Celos Es lo Principal de aquí seguida de Amor y Tristeza Haciendo la combinación Perfecta de esta Historia. Entren Y descubran que es lo que le depara a Sakura.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Me pertenece a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Preparatoria.

Capitulo único

Hoy es mi primer día en la prepa, no me preocupa mucho ya que estaré con todos mis amigos de la secundaria, lo que más me alegra es que mi amor platónico Sasuke Uchiha estará en la escuela, de hecho él, Naruto y yo volveremos a estar en el mismo grupo, nosotros tres somos muy unidos, nos conocemos desde la primaria lo cual es magnífico, así no tendré que esforzarme por encajar.

No suelo ser una chica muy sociable, pero eso cambia cuando entro en confianza con alguien, es por eso que me es difícil convivir con más personas.

- Sakura - Grito mi mamá desde el comedor, ya que yo seguía en mi cuarto - Sasori está aquí -

Tome mi mochila y baje corriendo, Sasori es mi primo favorito, somos muy unidos, el está en ultimo año de prepa por lo tanto no lo veo tan seguido, este año el se "ofreció" obligado por mi tío a llevarme todos los días a la escuela, solo una pequeña amenaza que incluía a su coche lo llevo a aceptar llevarme a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a la puerta el estaba ahí de pie, sonrío y me abrazo.

- Wau Sakura, que grande estas - Comento al separarse

- Claro que si Sasori - Bese su mejilla - Hola -

- Vayámonos, o se nos hará tarde - Emprendió el camino a su coche, yo lo seguí de cerca.

Ambos subimos al auto

- Ahora entiendo porque no querían que fueras sola a la escuela - Murmuro él

- ¿Porqué? - Pregunte confundida.

- Eres linda - Dijo como si nada mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban - Los idiotas querrán acercarse a ti. –

- ¿Los... los idiotas? -

- Si Sakura, los idiotas son generalmente chicos de ultimo año que creen que pueden tener a cualquier chica de primero, las utilizan y luego se largan -

Escuchaba atentamente lo que mi primo me decía, era bueno saber que podía depararme la escuela.

- Así que para que estés más segura, no le dirás a nadie que soy tu primo -

- H...Hai - Seguía prestándole atención

- Supongo que con que nos vean llegar juntos será suficiente - Sonrío - No te pongas tensa Sakura, yo te salvare -

Me reí con él, hablar con mi primo siempre ha sido fácil, él me entiende y es atento conmigo.

Cuando estaciono el coche aun reíamos, él se calmo primero así que bajo y me abrió la puerta, me deseo suerte y se fue.

Me quede en ese lugar por unos minutos, mi primo se había ido y ni siquiera me dijo por dónde ir. Mire a mi alrededor y note como bastantes chicos miraban en mi dirección, me sonroje y seguí mi camino, esto era extraño, a pesar de lo que diga Sasori no soy la gran belleza, quizás me miraban por haber llegado con él al colegio.

Mientras entraba a la escuela escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, Naruto estaba parado junto a Sasuke y atraían mi atención corrí para unirme con ellos, a ambos los salude con un beso en la mejilla.

- Sakura-chan - Exclamo Naruto feliz - Ya sé donde esta nuestro salón -

- Vamos para allá entonces - Dije feliz.

- Mira esa chica - Susurro un chico a mis espaldas, aparentemente hablaba con otro.

- Es muy linda, crees que alguien ya la haya escogido - Río de una forma que me hizo temblar - Digo como su proyecto - Ambos rieron, sentí como Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban más a mí.

No entendía porque, o a que se referían esos chicos, pensé en lo que había dicho Sasori, seguro estos eran algunos de los idiotas de los que me hablo.

Siento que esto será mas pesado de lo que pensé. Tontos chicos, parece que solo piensan en eso.

Entre con ellos al salón de clases, Naruto corrió a saludar a un par de chicos amigos suyos, así que pude fijarme en su aspecto, llevaba unos vaqueros le sentaban muy bien, con una bella playera roja, y sus tenis negros, mi amigo se veía genial. Voltee a mirar a Sasuke, él llevaba unos jeans azules, con una playera negra y encima de esta una chaqueta azul, me gusta y me encanta como se viste.

Pensando en lo mal que seguramente me veía a su lado me fije en mi atuendo, un delicado vestido blanco con una falda circular que me llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, de tirantes, era ligero y cómodo, no llevaba maquillaje ya que no me gustaba. Sentí que no encajaba al lado de estos Adonis.

Sasuke, tomo mi brazo y sin decir nada nos dirijo a las últimas bancas del salón. Tome asiento y me gire para hablar con él. Adoraba hacer eso, porque eran muy buenas nuestras platicas, se que nunca seremos novios, pero al menos puedo ser su amiga.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Sasuke-kun? -

- Normales - Sabía muy bien que ha este chico hay que preguntarle mucho para que converse.

- ¿Y qué hiciste? -

Antes de que pudiera responderme un profesor entro al salón, tuve que dejar la plática y prestar atención.

A la hora del almuerzo Sasuke, Naruto y yo fuimos al patio donde nos sentamos en el césped, empecé a buscar en mi mochila el almuerzo que había traído, de repente recordé que lo había dejado en el auto de Sasori.

- Sakura - Esa es la voz de Sasori, gire a verlo

Observe a mi primo frente a mí, sonreí abiertamente.

- Pequeña despistada - Dijo con una sonrisa enorme - Dejaste tu desayuno en mi auto - Me dio la bolsa en la que lo traía.

- ¿Quieres quedarte Sasori? - Pregunte ofreciendo que desayunara con nosotros.

- No creo que les guste a tus amigos - Observe a Sasuke y Naruto que por alguna razón fruncían la ceja en señal de molestia.

- Ellos no tienen ningún problema - Mencione mientras miraba feo a esos dos.

- No te preocupes niña, me iré con mis amigos - Sin decir nada más se marcho

Mire a mis amigos, ambos parecían aun enojados, lo cual no entendía, así que lo deje pasar. Saque mi almuerzo y empecé a comer.

- Nee Sakura-chan - Comenzó Naruto - ¿Quién era ese tipo? - No sé porque pero imagine ver un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Sasuke, creo que estoy delirando.

- No te importa - Conteste a Naruto recordando lo que mi primo me había dicho, sonreí al ver la cara de Naruto, era todo un poema - Creo que debemos volver a clases –

El resto del día los chicos se la pasaron muy extraños conmigo, parecían molestos, eso me puso de alguna manera triste, el peor era Sasuke, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra en todo el día.

- Sakura - Dijo Naruto con voz seria cuando la última clase termino - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? - Sobre protector dijo mi mente.

- No Naruto, Gracias, Sasori me llevara a casa - En ese momento Sasuke que solo nos escuchaba se fue sin despedirse.

- Pffff - Bufo Naruto. - Adiós Sakura - Salió corriendo mientras gritaba - Teme espérame, no me quiero ir solo -

Me quede riendo un rato pero note que era la última del salón así que termine de guardar mis cosas en la mochila, me la colgué y salí para encontrarme con mi primo. Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo dos chicos me interceptaron, eran más grandes que yo y no me dejaban pasar.

- ¿Me dan permiso? - Dije por quinta vez.

- Mira la pequeña niña linda quiere pasar, a que es tierna ¿verdad Deidara? - Dijo uno de los dos.

- Tobi, Creo que Sasori se enojara si te ve con su presa, dijiste que solo la molestaríamos un rato - Respondió con fastidio el otro

Antes de que hablaran mas, pude ver que Sasori se acercaba.

- Deidara, Tobi - Su voz sonaba fría no se parecía a la voz que usaba al hablarme a mí. - Dejen en paz a Sakura - Sonaba firma

- Pero senpai - Alego Tobi. - Solo quería hablar con ella es muy linda -

- Déjala en paz - Siguió Sasori. - Moléstenla una vez mas y salen del equipo -

Mi primo es el capitán del equipo de Básquet lo cual es genial en estos momentos.

- Vámonos Sakura - Salí corriendo tras de él.

La semana continuo, los días eran casi iguales, yo llegaba con Sasori a la escuela y me iba con él, Naruto cada día estaba más distante, y con Sasuke era peor, ya ni siquiera me hablaba eso me ponía triste, los chicos de tercero no se acercaban a mí, lo cual agradecía.

- La semana que viene son las pruebas de Básquet - Le dije a Naruto a él y a Sasuke les gustaba jugar. - ¿Se presentaran? Escuche que serán exigentes este año - Sasuke quien me escuchaba bufo.

- Sasori - Dijo Naruto con un tono ¿Molesto? - El capitán, sabrá que somos los mejores - No entiendo porque les caía tan mal.

- Realmente les irá bien - Sonreí animándolos.

Ese día mientras volvía a casa con Sasori, le dije que mis mejores amigos harían la prueba para el equipo.

- Juegan muy bien Sasori, de verdad debes verlos -

- Claro Sakura, si juegan bien serán parte del equipo - Me respondió, en ese momento me puse a pensar en lo distantes que eran ahora conmigo y una lagrima se me escapo. - ¿Que pasa pequeña? - Pregunto mirándome cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

- No sé qué les pasa - Limpie la lagrima - Desde el primer día están distantes, creo que ya no quieren ser mis amigos -

- Sakura - Su voz era firme - No hagas pucheros - Suspiro

- Es que no quiero perderles, los quiero mucho - Continué - No quiero que Sasuke me deje sola, puedo soportar que sea solo mi amigo, pero no que deje de hablarme -

- ¿Sasuke? me suena, ¿Es el chico que hace 3 años dijiste te gustaba? - Yo solo me sonroje.

- Sakura, ¿Sabes porque Sasuke está molesto? - Negué con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea - ¿Desde cuándo esta así? -

- La verdad es que nunca ha sido comunicativo, pero el lunes después de que me dieras mi almuerzo, cada día esta de peor humor - Sasori empezó a reír como loco. - ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Les has dicho a tus amigos que somos primos? - Se tranquilizo un poco.

- No, ¿Por qué? - Estaba otra vez confundida.

- Tu querido Sasuke solo esta celoso -

- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? -

- De que la chica que le gusta salga conmigo - Tenía una sonrisa enorme

- ¿Sa... Sabes quién le gusta? - Baje la mirada

- Sakura, tu eres esa chica -

- ¿Yo? pe... pero yo no estoy saliendo contigo -

- No, lo sé, pero él cree que si - Volvió a reír alegremente. - Tengo una gran idea ¿Quieres estar presente en las pruebas del equipo? –

- Claro, así te espero y no estaré sola - Sonreí

- Quizás también consigas que Sasuke al fin se te declare - Me sonroje y reí con él.

- Bueno, el lunes que son las pruebas puedes ponerte mucho más linda - Sonrió y yo lo seguí - Paso por ti a la misma hora, solo recuerda coqueta - Me guiño un ojo mientras yo me bajaba del carro, a la entrada de mi casa estaba de pie Sasuke, no lo note hasta que me acerque a él. - Nos vemos el lunes Cariño - Grito Sasori desde el carro, y yo me sonroje.

- Ho... Hola Sasuke - Él seguía callado, yo abrí mi casa - ¿Quieres pasar? -

- Hmp, no - No me dejo decir más simplemente se fue, y yo, yo solo pude entrar a mi casa, correr a mi cuarto e ir a llorar. Ahora dudaba de lo que Sasori había dicho.

El día lunes se acercaba y yo aun no me decidía si debía o no ir a la prueba de básquet, al final decidí que era una buena idea estar presente.

El lunes en cuestión me levante temprano y comencé a arreglarme, Sasori dijo que debía verme muy linda para lo que él había planeado, use un lindo vestido blanco y rojo, que a mí me gustaba mucho, agregue un poco de maquillaje y me sentí lista.

Baje a la sala, me senté, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Sasori no tardaría en pasar por mí, cuando escuche su carro corrí hasta la salida y me subí.

- Hola – Lo salude mientras me ponía el cinturón.

- Hola Sakura, sí que te ves linda – Me respondió – Para el plan pasare por ti cuando terminen las clases ya que entonces será la prueba –

Yo no dije nada mas, aun no estaba segura de querer hacer esto.

- ¿Y? ¿Y si él no me quiere? – Baje la mirada, no quería que notara mi indecisión

- Sakura él te quiere, y yo lo presionare para que te lo diga, él no tiene el derecho de hacer sentir mal a mi linda prima, así que sonríe –

Sonreí con la confianza que implicaba en mí mi primo.

El día realmente paso muy rápido, estaba nerviosa por todo lo que podía pasar y la verdad es que los comentarios de Naruto no ayudaban.

- Oh Sakura-chan hoy realmente estas hermosa seguro tu novio está muy feliz – Dijo Naruto, claramente vi como Sasuke se levantaba de su lugar y salía del salón.

- Naruto, ¿Sabes que le pasa a Sasuke? – Le pregunte.

- ¿Al… Al teme? –

- Sabes de que hablo – Me mantuve firme

- No, no lo sé Sakura, ya sabes que él es muy extraño a veces, tengo que irme a preparar para la prueba – Y así el también salió corriendo.

- Sakura – Me llamo alguien desde la puerta, me dirigí hacia la salida – Vámonos, soy el capitán no puedo llegar tarde -

Sin decir nada más me llevo hacia el gimnasio donde serian las pruebas.

- Sakura, a partir de ahora seguirás mi juego – Sonrió – Solo finge que sabes lo que hago, no quiero que te sorprendas en ningún momento -

- Deberás quedarte en las gradas, hare todo lo posible por que tus amigos sean los únicos que queden, no será durante la prueba – No se pausaba y hablaba muy bajo – No puede ser dentro de la prueba, ya que como capitán me dejaría ver muy mal –

Caminamos juntos a las gradas, en el escenario ya estaba muchos chicos para las pruebas, note la mirada de Naruto y la de Sasuke sobre mí, Sasori me indico donde sentarme, beso mi mejilla y se fue con todos ellos.

Note como separaba a los chicos en dos grupos los cuales empezaron a jugar, mi vista solo estaba en Sasuke, en como jugaba, note que Sasori miraba a todos, supongo que buscando a los mejores, estaba segura que Sasuke jugaba muy bien.

Después de una hora o mas, Sasori empezó a despedir a todos, dijo que los resultados los publicaría el miércoles, pero evito que Sasuke y Naruto se fueran. Me hizo una leve seña con lo cual me indicaba que me acercara a ellos, lo obedecí de inmediato, cuando baje lo escuche decir.

- Sakura tenía razón ambos juegan bien – Les sonrió – Quiero jugar contra ambos, a Sakura no le importa esperarme – Con esto se acerco otra vez y volvió a besar mi mejilla, me sonroje al ver como Sasuke apretaba los puños.

- Juguemos – Gruño Sasuke tomando la pelota y empezando a botarla.

Sasori, se acerco a ellos y empezaron a jugar, Naruto los siguió por el campo los primeros 15 minutos, pero al notar como él era ignorado en esa disputa, se despidió de mi y se fue.

El marcador iba muy parejo, a pesar de que Sasori es 2 años mayor, Sasuke juega muy bien, a decir verdad era muy entretenido verlos a ambos jugar, aun no entendía del todo el plan de Sasori, no sé cómo este partido me ayudara con Sasuke.

¿Sera verdad que Sasuke está celoso porque parece que ando con Sasori?

En estos momentos Sasuke iba ganando a Sasori por dos canastas, mire el reloj ya casi hacia una hora que empezaron a jugar.

Sasori tomando la pelota entre sus brazos se detuvo, girando su vista hacia a mí.

- Sakura tráenos algo de tomar, por favor cariño –

- Ha… hai -

Salí hacia la cafetería, había decidido que si le seguiría el juego a Sasori, esta no quedaba muy lejas así que no tarde en volver. Cuando estaba por entrar escuche un silencio total, habían dejado de jugar.

- Ten – Le entregue una botella a Sasori – Sasuke-kun – Le entregue la otra y me regrese junto a mi primo.

- Gracias – Murmuro Sasuke – Buen partido – Miro a Sasori, quien en ese momento me abrazaba, su cara aun mostraba molestia - Yo me voy – Sasori beso mi mejilla otra vez - Creo que interrumpo, Sasuke apretó los puños, yo supe que se reprimía para no golpear a Sasori. Dio la vuelta y empezó a andar a la salida.

- Espera Sasuke – Sasori hablo.

- Dime – No giro la vista, solo detuvo su paso.

Sasori me soltó antes de hablar.

- Regresa quiero hablar contigo –

Sasuke regreso y se paro frente a él. Yo miraba estática el duelo de miradas que se dedicaban, ónix contra ámbar, un duelo que ninguno deseaba perder.

- ¿Qué pasa? – La voz de Sasuke que siempre ha sido fría, tuvo un tono aun más glacial.

- ¿Por qué te molesta que Sakura este conmigo? – Pregunto Sasori sin ningún filtro en la conversación.

Sasuke permaneció callado durante algunos segundos cuando creí que no contestaría, mantuvo su mirada firme.

- A mí no tiene porque importarme si están juntos o no – Y aquí estaba su gran arrogancia, lo note por la forma en la que hablaba.

- No – Sasori dejo escapar una pequeña risa – No tiene porque importante, sin embargo te importa – Sonaba firme, consciente de todo lo que decía.

- Hmp –

No contesto nada a eso, Sasori extendió una mano hacia mí, yo la tome y me pare a su lado.

- Ya que no piensas aceptar lo que demuestras con tus gestos – Sasori sonaba totalmente firme – No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella – Ambos me miraron, antes de volver a verse – No le hables, no la mires – Sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido, yo lo prefería como amigo a no volver a hablar con él, sintiendo mi malestar Sasori me miro y apretó mi mano – No hasta que aceptes –

- No entiendo a que te refieres – Sasuke se mantenía inexpresivo.

- Por ese orgullo tonto que tienes la perderás – Yo solo intentaba mantener a raya las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – No te dejare lastimarla –

Sasori me miro y comprendió que no soportaría mas las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

- Vámonos – Mientras salíamos, yo escondí mi rostro en su hombro ocultando el dolor que había en mi. - No permitiré que dañes a mi - Antes de que terminara su oración yo le metí un gran pisotón, lo jale y salí corriendo.

Subimos al auto de Sasori yo aun iba con la vista baja.

- Lo siento Sakura - Menciono Sasori - No creí que reaccionara así –

- No… No importa, gracias de todas formas – Mi voz era entrecortada, solo esperaba a llegar a mi casa para ponerme a llorar, es lo único que quiero hacer.

Siguió conduciendo en silencio, yo miraba por la ventana.

- Si necesitas algo márcame paso por ti mañana –

- Claro - Salí del coche y me adentre en mi casa, otra vez llore por Sasuke por todo el dolor que provocaba en mí.

…

Al día siguiente, Sasori paso por mi y fuimos a la escuela, en el salón solo salude a Naruto y me quede en mi lugar todo el día, creo que Sasuke me observaba, pero no estaba segura, a la hora del almuerzo Naruto se acerco a mí.

- Sakura-chan vamos a comer – Dijo Naruto sonriendo

- No, gracias – Me levante – Iré a comer emmm –

- ¿No iras sola o sí? –

- Iré con Sasori – Mentí

Sasuke se acerco en ese momento.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -

- No – Y sin decir más me fui del salón.

En cuanto me perdí de vista corrí y corrí una parte de mi anhelaba que él me siguiera la otra parte tan solo deseaba estar completamente sola.

El único lugar que estaría solo en estos momentos era el gimnasio así que fui hacia ahí. Me encerré en cuanto entre, no sabía qué hacer, anhelaba hablar con él pero no podía soportar más.

- Sakura - Alguien tocaba la puerta que acababa de cerrar - Sakura - Grito mas fuerte

Me levante y abrí la puerta tirándome a los brazos de mi salvador. Él me correspondió el abrazo.

- Tranquila pequeña - Yo comencé a llorar en su hombro - Juro que esta vez sí mato a ese cabrón, mira que hacer llorar a mi princesa -

Yo solo seguía llorando y lo abrazaba como si mi vida se fuera en ellos, Sasori, mi primo, mi salvador.

- Vamos Saku, tranquila, peque,... deja de llorar... Vamos detente no merece tus lagrimas... Mira que por cada una que derrames, le daré un puñetazo -

- Qui... Quiero irme a mi casa - Murmure

- Esta bien vayámonos -

Me solté de él y ambos caminamos hacia su carro yo llevaba la vista baja perdida en mi sufrimiento.

Sasori me llevo a mi casa, en cuanto me dejo tomando un té salió de la casa, yo solo pude decirle que no hiciera una locura.

Salí de la casa de mi prima, ahora si iba a romperle la cara a Uchiha, se atrevía a hacer llorar a Sakura, no se merecía el amor que ella le dedicaba.

Maneje como un loco hasta la escuela, me recargue en el auto esperando la hora de la salida, ahí pelearía con él, le haría ver que con mi pequeña nadie se podía meter.

Lo vi salir junto al rubio.

- Uchiha - Llame, él se acerco a mí, el rubio tras él.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura? - Pregunto el rubio.

- Tu no te metas, hoy arreglare asuntos con él - Señale a Sasuke

- ¿Qué pasa? -

- ¿Que fue lo que le has hecho cabrón? - Estaba molesto, odiaba verla llorar.

- ¿Que le hice a quien? - Se hacia el desentendido.

- A Sakura -

- Yo no le hice nada -

- Uno no llora por nada -

- Él que pudo haberle hecho algo fuiste tú, tu... Tu - Estaba serio el idiota y apretaba sus puños - Eres su novio - Escupió la última palabra.

Me acerque a él y le di un puñetazo

- Esto es por hacer llorar a mi prima –

Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido.

- ¿Tu... tu prima? -

- Si, mi prima, la chica a la que has hecho llorar es mi prima -

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Sonreí recordando su rostro con un rastro de sangre por el golpe que yo le había dado, se lo merecía, seguro que mi prima ahora lo perdona.

-  
Tocaron la puerta de mi casa, yo estaba sola, un poco más tranquila, pensé que era mi primo, pero aun así pregunte.

- ¿Quien? -

- Sakura ábreme por favor - Reconocí su voz al instante

- No -

- Saku, por favor ábreme -

- No -

Escuche sus pasos alejándose, tan poco le importaba que a la primera se rendía, eso me hizo volver a llorar.

Me tumbe junto a la puerta, y seguí llorando hasta que sentí que unos brazos me apresaban.

- Saku por favor, por favor deja de llorar -

- ¿Co... Como entraste? - Me esforcé en preguntarle.

- Entre por tu ventana - Dijo.

- Como cuando éramos más pequeños - Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y por un pequeño momento reímos, después recordé que aun me abrazaba y me solté de él.

- ¿Que quieres? - Pregunte poniéndome de pie y cruzando mis brazos.

Bajo la mirada, nunca lo había visto así, fue en ese momento que note que él estaba sangrando

- Quiero que me perdones - Se acerco a mí, pero yo por instinto me aleje - Me porte como un idiota -

- Eso lo sé - Respondí - Pero no sé porque te portaste así, ¿Qué te paso en la cara? -

- Tu… tu primo me pego, yo no quería tratarte mal... Estaba celoso - Susurro pero pude oírlo.

- Sasuke, Sasori solo es mi primo -

- Ahora lo sé, no sabes cuánto lamento haberme portado así... ¿Me perdonas? -

- Creo que si... pero debes explicarme por que estabas celoso -

- Claro - Se acerco, esta vez lo deje abrazarme - Por... Hmp Te quiero Sakura -

Sonreí, Sasori tenía mucha razón Sasuke si gustaba de mí.

- Y no quiero verte con otros, así que ¿Serias mi novia? -

Y así lo supe, ahora tendría un verdadero novio que me defendiera de los idiotas, un novio muy celoso.

- Si – lo acepte

No olvides que con un comentario puedes sonreírme.

Espero que te gustara este pequeño texto.


End file.
